Just another Gotham City Friday night
by Red Wulf
Summary: Just a short take on the reprucussions of Nightwing 93


From the Batmanuniverse  
  
Just another Gotham Friday night.  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine  
  
Spoilers: Nightwing 93  
  
Distribution: Please  
  
Feedback oh yes please.  
  
It had started out as an okay evening, really just a couple of buds, him and Wally, dropping in to see how their too serious friend was doing. It had been Roy's own fault, in a way, it had been his idea to slap around some two bit wanna be big bad to find out where Nightwing was hanging. Roy slapped aside the bitch's gun, probably the same one she shot Desmond with as he remembered the things the guy had said. The soon to be road kill wanted to know if all the costumed freaks got off by being tied down and taken for a ride. Which was kind of funny cause Roy had a thing for sharp teeth, long fingernails and a whip now and then. At first, he had thought the jerk was joking but twenty minutes and seven more Bludhaven toughs, Wally and Roy were getting the same story. This Tarantula bitch had raped their bud. Wally had disappeared and Roy had started his hunt. Oh it was bad enough that she had done it, but worse the bitch was bragging about it to anyone who would listen  
  
The woman in front of him reached for something in her belt, but Roy grabbed two hand full of her hair and yanked her forward slamming his forehead into her nose. "That's just a little old school for ya Spider, it's called a liver pool kiss." He backhanded her hard across her ear and jaw. "That's called a Bitch slap, your momma should have used it more."  
  
Roy heard something behind him as he hit the bitch again. Then a hard commanding, gravely voice growls.  
  
"Step back, Harper."  
  
The tone of the voice would have seemed Bruce, but it was definitely female. He dropped his hold on Tarantula's collar. He turned to see Barbara Gordon. It actually takes him a few minutes to register other people on the roof as he stares down the barrel of the nastiest looking .357 magnum he had ever seen. When he looked into the eyes of the former Batgirl, he saw Death. Death not just for the cheap whore on the rooftop in front of him, but death to anyone who got in her way.  
  
Standing behind her like a harbinger of doom was Dick's other Ex Lover, K'oriandr, also known as Starfire.   
  
"SHIT," Roy was wondering exactly how bad it was until Tarantula was stupid enough to open her mouth.  
  
"What's the Matter, Crip found out your man likes them a little more active?"  
  
Roy was moving out of the line of fire even before a new voice spoke.   
  
"You..hurt..my son." The voice was so low that Roy could barely hear them, but the message was evident  
  
Roy had joked for years about being afraid of the Bat, He had told his daughter, Lian, horror stories about him, but for all that he had never been afraid of him. Really he hadn't been, but the slow moving figure in front of him was trembling with rage. Roy followed the better part of valor and with a move Wally would have been proud of dove/moved suavely out of the Batman's way  
  
The Bat had her handcuffed to a nearby cross beam in seconds then he held out his hand and pulled a whip from under his cape it looked oddly like something Catwoman might employ. Oh this was bad Bruce was about to go Batshit, Roy looked at Dick's two former lovers hoping they might intervene for the villian, but the two redheaded women looked ready to kill if the Bat's punish ment wasn't enough.   
  
Five minutes later it was over. The once proud Tarantula was beaten and humiliated. However the Bat clan, plus one, still wasn't through with her.  
  
This time it was Kory who drug Tarantula up by her cuffs and turned the bitch to face Babs.  
  
"You will go and turn yourself in for killing Desmond, now, or I WILL find you." Babs stated in a slow monotone voice.   
  
Kory switched hands, grabbing the rapist by her hair, and pulling her to Starfire's own eyelevel. "And I will bring you back, and WE will end you."   
  
"Slowly," Babs added in the same monotone voice.  
  
Starfire dropped the girl and the Batclan left the building and left Roy Harper wondering why the hell he thought Friday night in Gotham was a good idea.  
  
Almost as if he had been waiting Wally showed then at his usual way to fast pace. "What did I miss." Twinkle toes asked as he chewed on a hoagie.  
  
"Man I had to face down the entire Batclan, to keepum from killing. Skankzilla." Roy answered and launched into a highly edited version of what he had jus seen.  
  
The end. 


End file.
